¿Cómo olvidarte?
by MishySunshine
Summary: "Si amas a alguien dejalo ir, y si vuelve es que siempre te quiso", ¿pero que pasa si se fue por casi 7 años y te dejó sola? ¿entonces no te quiso? o, ¿la paciencia sirvió de algo? Olvidar es una opción, pero no lo es cuando aun amas a esa persona a pesar del tiempo. Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Volverá?. Es mi primer fic, espero les guste, enserio leanlo por favor! :)


_Holi! Soy nueva en FanFiction y esta es mi primera historia de_ _my favorite couple in the entire world, ósea, para los que no saben (que deberían) SHUNXALICE. LOL! me he leído casi todos los fics de esta pareja :3 Bueno, basta de tanto parloteo y vamos al fic ¡pero antes! : BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN y si no fuera así ya le había puesto más romance al anime, ósea hello ¿no creen?... Bueno YA! Pongámonos a leer! :D_

_¿Cómo olvidarte?_

Era tarde, ya hacían las 5 pm. Y hacia frio. Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es invierno y se supone que debe hacer… continuando, estaba en el típico café de los padres de Runo. Ella felizmente, junto con mi otra amiga Julie, entregaban las órdenes a los clientes con mucho apuro. Dan, comía desesperadamente como si no hubiese un mañana, y mi querido Marucho estaba hipnotizado por el poder, o los megas, de su computadora portátil. En cuanto a mí, me encontraba sentada en un banco del mostrador tomando un café y pensando. Di un suspiro pesado, causado por mis pensamientos, Dan quién estaba a mi lado tragando, se dio cuenta de mi repentina acción y me miró. Él sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de melancolía y a darme palabras de aliento:

-Alice, ten paciencia… te prometo que él volverá…- dijo tratando de que dejara mi depresión a un lado.

Lo miré con poca esperanza.

En verdad no me hacia ilusiones. Ya habían pasado unos 7 años desde que nos vimos por última vez. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Cada detalle está en mi memoria: sus lindos ojos dorados, su cabello lacio hasta sus hombros, su sonrisa impecable. Como quisiera que regresara y ver de nuevo su rostro de niño y sus gestos tan fríos.

Todo lo tengo grabado en mi mente: el día en que nos conocimos, fue el mejor día de mi vida; cuando cruzamos la secundaria juntos; cuando fue junto a mí al baile de graduación, él llevaba puesto unos pantalones muy extraños: eran de vestir o eran ajustados? Nunca lo supe, pero se le veían bien puedo admitir, vestía una camisa ¾ que lo acompañaba un chaleco negro junto con una corbata. Usaba zapatos de vestir negros y él era el único en la fiesta que vestía así tan ¿bien?, bueno lo que puedo decir es que se diferenciaba de los demás, pues casi todos los chicos en ese salón vestían con saco, pero él notoriamente no lo asía era único y eso era lo que me gustaba de él. Como sea, me acuerdo que Runo y Julie se esmeraban por estar radiantes frente a Dan y Billy, mientras que yo solo quería llegar como fuera, con tan sólo ver al chico que debería ser el más lindo de allí; sin embargo, use un lindo vestido corsé hasta arriba de las rodillas fucsia con unas zapatillas de tacón alto. Ese también fue unos de mis mejores días, pues bailé con él que siempre ha estado en mis sueños más grandes; también el día en que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, no nos hicimos novios pero parecíamos; y no puedo olvidar aquel día en que todo se puso color gris para mí: fue cuando me avisó de su partida. ¿La razón? Habíamos salido ya de la preparatoria y era hora de entrar a la universidad, y no pudo escoger otra profesión que salvar vidas, sí, fue a estudiar medicina. Estoy orgullosa de él, es una buena carrera, pero lo que me desagradó fue saber que la estudiaría en Francia, al escuchar eso se me rompió el corazón. Lo que pude hacer hasta ahora es esperar el momento en el que lo vea caminar otra vez por el frio y la neblina usando sus convers rotas (N/A: askjdhks Lo puse a usar converse ajdasjk :3) y su singular manera de caminar.

Volví a mi misma. Y tomé un sorbo a mi café. No perdí más tiempo y me levante del asiento. Dejé mi bebida a medias en el mostrador no quería seguir pensando en él, era absurdo. Caminé en dirección hacia Runo y le avisé que iría a mi casa.

-Alice, vamos quédate y ayúdanos!- dijo mi amiga peliazul un poco exagerada.

-Lo siento Runo, quisiera pero no… quiero ir a casa.

-Al menos, quédate a cenar, mi mamá ordenó pizza y Julie y yo veremos películas. ¿Te parece?- volvió a insistir.

-Disculpa Runo - dije con un aire de pesadez.

-Yo si me quiero quedar! - gritó Dan como siempre.- vamos! Yo quiero comer pizza! Desde ayer que no cómo! Vamos! ¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¡Porfis!

-Sorry Dani, pero es noche de chicas- defendió Julie.

-¿Y?- dijo Dan como si nada.

-Dan, no seas tan grotesco - al fin, habló Marucho.

-Oigan chicos, me voy, perdón Runo.- ésta vez sí me iba. Tomé mis guantes y abrí la puerta del restaurante dejando escuchar la campana.

Pero de nuevo se volvió a escuchar, dejando ver a una peliazul.

-Espera Alice…- deje de caminar y me volteé.- Alice sé porque estas así. Desde que se fue no te veo feliz… ¿sabes? Tranquila, recuerda que él no se fue porque quería dejar Japón, se fue porque es lo que le gusta hacer. Le gusta ver felices a las personas. Nadie se imaginaria que un chico tan frio como él quisiera dejar el país para estudiar medicina y ayudar a la gente. Respira hondo, que aunque no sabemos cuándo volverá, él igual algún día lo hará. Y cuando venga ese día te juro que lo primero que hará es ir a verte, porque él te quiere y sabe que cuando vuelva estarás orgullosa de él. Créeme, amiga.

Al decir eso sólo pude abrazarla, y dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Ahora sé que tengo la suerte de contar con tan buenas amigas. En verdad la tengo. Luego de esa acción, le di las gracias y me despedí.

En el camino a casa no hice más que pensar en él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? En fin, llegué a mi casa. Entré y lo único que hice fue subir a mi cuarto y tirarme a la cama. Abracé mi almohada y hundí mi cabeza en ella… no quería saber nada del mundo, sólo de él.

Aunque Runo me dio esas palabras de aliento, aun no concuerdo, aquí hay muchas universidades ¿Por qué no se quedó? ¿Acaso quería alejarse de mí? ¿Porque no me escribió? O al menos ¿por qué no hizo saber que estaba bien? En verdad estoy muy confundida.

Gruñí enfadada. Y me salí de mis pensamientos. Lo último que hice fue ir hacia una mesa pequeña que tenía en mi habitación. Encima de ella estaba una foto enmarcada de él y yo. Era tan feliz en ese entonces. Sonreí falsamente a la foto. Tomé mi último suspiro del día y decidí dar un paseo para despejarme. El primer lugar que se me vino a la mente fue la feria, donde fue nuestra primera cita, pero estaba en remodelación. Por suerte al frente había un parque, aunque lleno de nieve pero no me importaba.

Estaba solitario, parecía que era la única allí, lo cual era mejor para mí, pues, quería estar sola. Me senté en uno de los columpios, y miré al suelo, cuando lo hice por accidente se calló mi gorro. Lo tomé con cuidado y recordé que Shun me lo había regalado. Como olvidar cuando me lo dio, tenía 14 y el 15, era navidad también y nevaba. Como vio que no tenía nada en la cabeza y estornudaba del frio, me dijo que se iría por un rato y que en 15 minutos volvería, cuando volvió regresó con un lindo gorro rojo con dos orejas de conejo que le sobresalían, y no hizo más que colocármelo. Desde entonces supe que se preocupaba por mí.

Empecé a sonreír y me lo puse, aunque sé que es un gorro un poco infantil me gusta, viene de parte de él y es especial. En verdad lo extraño, demasiado.

En fin, para pasar el rato comencé a mecerme de apoco. Mientras lo hacía empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, y se fueron haciendo más, hasta convertirse en un llanto silencioso. Dejé de mecerme y crucé mis brazos mientras no paraba de llorar en silencio, no quería que nadie me escuchara, no había ningún rastro de gente en el lugar pero no quería arriesgarme a que alguien llegara, me preguntara y luego de explicarles me crea tonta, digo, es estúpido llorar por una persona que racionalmente no volverá. Lleva 7 años sin aparecer, en realidad ¿cómo creen Runo y los chicos que podrá regresar? es posible que demore otros años más… en sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar más, y eso es lo que hago de nuevo: llorar, llorar y llorar. Lo que puedo hacer es desahogarme.

Estaba tan destruida, sin él todo es horrible, frio y sin nada especial, y por más que lo intente no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, esto solo me da a entender que todavía lo amo, y lo más difícil es no saber si él aun lo hace, ¿Qué tal si ya conoció a otra chica? O ¿se olvidó de mí? Es tan intrigante. Lo más increíble es que al mismo tiempo lo odio.

Ya no aguanto más.

-¡SHUN KAZAMI eres un idiota! ¡Un simple idiota!... Solo un idiota….- luego de gritar esto y susurrar lo último, lancé el gorro al piso y me abracé a mí misma, y seguí llorando.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! me costó en ese entonces toda la mesada - se escuchó una voz muy ¿conocida? Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré de donde venía… Cuando, lo vi… ¿pero en realidad era él?

Me paré rápidamente y lo miré fijo a los ojos. No lo podía creer. Se acercó a mí, recogió el gorro y empezó a sacudirlo de la nieve. Sin decir ni una sola palabra me lo colocó de nuevo. Yo sólo estaba inmóvil, sin ninguna expresión.

-Te vez más linda cuando no lloras - y me secó las lagrimas. No lo podía creer, más bien, no podía creer que era él. Estaba cambiado: estaba más alto, más guapo, tenía el cabello más corto, y puedo decir que se veía como un adulto, la cara de niño ya no la tenía, todo cambió en él, menos su vestimenta de siempre: pantalones ajustados, botines, bufanda y chaqueta.

-¡Shun! - lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo fuertemente - ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Qué pensaste que era de roca y no podría extrañarte ni sentir anhelo de verte de nuevo? ¡Respóndeme por favor! - le grité desesperada, en realidad era mi momento de reclamar.

-Alice, lo siento tanto, sabes que estudiar esta carrera fuera del país es muy difícil, y no pude llamarte porque siempre que lo intentaba no lograba localizarte. Perdóname por favor… - se disculpó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte de lo que yo lo hacía, y su voz sonaba más tranquila que la mía.

Respiré hondo, sabía que tenía que perdonarlo, pues, no era su culpa que le tocara estudiar tan lejos; lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, pero no le sonreí como lo hacía cuando no estaba, le sonreí genuinamente.

-claro, Shun. - de pronto de la nada me beso tiernamente y le correspondí. Fue un beso corto, pero para mí duró toda una eternidad.

Nunca creí que el día en que mas sufrí por él, en el que más me lamente, y en el que me vi decidida a buscar la solución de cómo olvidarlo, llegaría y me haría a mi misma cambiar repentinamente de posición.|

_Espero que les haya gustado :) a mí me encantó :) ains *-*_

_Saben que es mi primer One-shot y soy nueva, así que por favor dejen reviews si les gustó :3 __ Nos vemos a la proxima n_n_

_**Mishy Sunshine**_


End file.
